1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical apparatus, a manufacturing method thereof, and an electronic instrument having the electro-optical apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to an electro-optical apparatus having a light-emitting element, such as an organic EL apparatus, a manufacturing method thereof, and an electronic instrument having the electro-optical apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A related art electro-optical apparatus, such as a liquid crystal apparatus and an organic EL (electroluminescence) apparatus, may have an arrangement in that a plurality of circuit elements, electrodes, liquid crystal elements, or EL elements, are deposited on a substrate. For example, the organic EL apparatus has a light-emitting element containing a light-emitting substance that is sandwiched by electrode layers formed of an anode and a cathode, so that it utilizes a light-emitting phenomena of positive holes injected from the anode side and electrons injected from the cathode side, which are rejoined together in a fluorescence-emittable light-emitting layer so as to be inactivated from an excited state.
In one type of such organic EL apparatuses, in which light is emitted by the emission of the light-emitting element from the side opposite to the substrate, outside light that is incident in an EL panel is reflected by the light-emitting element so as to become reflected light, so that the contrast of the light-emitting element may be reduced having an adverse affect on visibility.
Therefore, in order to address or prevent such a problem, a quarter wave plate and a circularly polarizing plate are provided on the surface of the EL panel as wavelength correcting plates.
In this structure, one half of the outside light is blocked by the polarizing plate and the other half of the light passes through the polarizing plate and is aligned with a polarization axis of the polarizing plate. The outside light transmitted through the polarizing plate is reflected by the light-emitting element so as to approach the polarizing plate again, and is absorbed in the polarizing plate as the polarization axis is twisted at an angle of 90° by transmitting the quarter wave plate two times, so that almost all of the outside-light reflection due to the outside light is consequently reduced or suppressed.